1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-steering apparatus is capable of controlling an angle of wheels being tilted automatically depending on a slope of a frame in applications for forward two-wheeled vehicle or backward two-wheeled steering apparatus of bicycles, motorcycles, vehicles, and so forth. At the same time, a steering angle is also matched to the tilted direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous efforts have been made to develop self-steering apparatus since a conventional steering apparatus only has capacity to converse directions by hand such as both hands and/or feet.
Accordingly, this steering apparatus is disadvantageous in that both hands and/or feet are not free during steering operation.